


The Other Side (Clace)

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Heartbreak, S2E14, after seelie court scene, it's real bad, jace has feelings???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: jace is dealing. or trying to, anyway.[after seelie court scene in s2e14][canon-compliant][ficlet of the last scene from a jalec pov]





	The Other Side (Clace)

**Author's Note:**

> hello frens!!  
> it's been a while. i hope you're all okay  
> sorry for the abysmal quality of this lmao  
> i will write more sin soon if that's what you guys want. i take requests ;)  
> stay safe y'all  
> -t xo

The feeling of her lips still lingered.

Even though Jace knew in his very bones that it meant nothing to her, that she loved Simon, that she deserved to love Simon, their connection still lingered. That connection which had lit like a firework after the mission to retrieve the cup, after his words uttered like a prayer, after their first kiss. The connection that fizzled out the second they became ‘siblings’.

Alec knew, like always. Even just looking at him, Alec knew that something was seriously wrong. Jace briefed him, and Alec looked at his parabatai, and trying not to break down in tears there and then. He could feel Jace’s pain, feel the heartbreak that was rushing through his veins like the most destructive cocktail to exist.

“So the Seelie Queen didn't help Kaelie, it was actually a Seelie Knight, who is now dead.” Alec raised his eyebrows, disappointed but unsurprised.

“Yeah. The Queen's hands are technically clean in this one. But, I think there's more to it.” Jace leans in, conspiratorial, and raises his eyebrows at Alec’s suppressed eye roll.

“Well, what makes you say that?”

“I don't know. Call it a gut feeling.” Alec could see through his bullshit, of course, but he was just trying to buy time. He was just trying to have a reason to bump into her, to talk it out, to tell her that he didn’t feel like that anymore.

“Okay. Well, I'll have the Clave keep a closer eye on the Seelies.” Alec nodded, and made a mental note to actually do it. He needed to find a to-do list app, or something, to keep track of everything he now had to do.

“Right.” Jace was back to watching the entrance of the Institute. Or trying to not to look, and failing miserably. One of the two.

“Are you alright? You seem distracted.”

“No. I'm, uh. I'm fine.” Jace tried. But his eyes perked up as soon as he saw that bright mane of hair that belongs to both the only person, and the last person, he wanted to see. He springs up, and called her name. “Look, we should talk. About what just happened.”

“I can't.”

If the kiss hadn't broken his heart, those two words were the ones that did.


End file.
